


Your Heart and My Heart

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: A press conference goes wrong which leaves Loki with heavy doubts, you go looking for him with the hope of bringing your beloved back to you.April Writing Challenge Day 7 – Above the Law (by Barbara Streisand and Barry Gibb)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Your Heart and My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> **My music collection was very bizarre!
> 
> Warnings: Sad!Loki, angst that ends fluffy

You were in the communal living room when it happened. Lounging on the sofa and enjoying your favourite snacks, recovering from having spent 3 hours with Tony whilst he used you as a guinea pig for his latest suit design. Just as you were looking for a movie to watch, the main elevator ‘dinged’ open and Loki stormed out, practically barging the door open as he went. You scrambled to your feet but he marched straight past you without even a glance. Something had gone horrendously wrong. A light hand touched your shoulder and you turned your head to be greeted by a concerned Steve. You smiled lightly at him and was about to ask what happened when Thor stomped over and explained all.  
It was the first press conference after Thor and Loki had brought the Asgardians to Earth, an insight into their life and the drama that occurred to bring them here. “But all those idiot reporters wanted to ask about was the Chitauri invasion! How did Loki feel being on a planet he tried to destroy? How did he feel about the lives that were lost?” Thor was hardly breathing as he took you through a whistle-stop tour of the events. “He was handling it well, until they mentioned you.” His words gave you a cold sweat and you glanced at Steve who only had his head down.  
“What about me?” You looked back at Thor who had now taken a breath. He pursed his lips and rubbed his beard with his hand.  
“They asked about your relationship, how he managed to capture a beauty such as yourself whilst being a war criminal. And then…” He paused, not wanting to say the rest. You glared at him, “Don’t you hold back now Thor- I need to know why he’s so upset.”  
“… One reporter asked Loki if he thought it was fair for you to be stuck as a handler for a mass murderer.” You were shocked by the words as they came out of his mouth. That someone had the audacity to speak to him like that, to ask such an inappropriate question. The muffled sound of Steve’s voice trying to explain how they ended the interview was barely reaching your ears. A burning sensation filled your chest and you didn’t know whether you wanted to scream or cry. So instead you turned and ran towards the sleeping quarters in the hopes of finding Loki. 

As you went to open the door to his room- something you would normally do without thinking- you hesitated and knocked instead. Receiving no reply, you placed your forehead on the door, hands on the doorframe, “Loki? Darling it’s me, please let me in.” Hearing light shuffling inside the room, you moved back as the door opened slightly. After a moment of no more movement, you pushed against the door and walked inside. You froze as you saw Loki sat on the bed, smiling. “Hello y/n.” He greeted, almost too politely. You looked around the room, all seemed in order… too perfect considering the way thundered past you. You glanced back at Loki- who was still smiling- and you folded your arms, eyebrow raised. “Good afternoon,” You replied, “How did it go?”  
“Rather well!” He cheerfully answered, not moving from the bed, “There were some awkward questions but I handled it. I do have some reports that I need to complete for the Director so if you give me an hour, we can discuss my performance over an early dinner?” You stood watching, smiling the whole time. “Uhuh,” You began, he squinted at you, an innocent smile on his face. You slipped your hand into your pocket and pulled out a polished amethyst carved with a rune. One he gifted to you. Loki gave you a defeated look as you whispered into it and created the shape of the rune in air with the same hand holding the stone. Suddenly your surroundings shimmered green and faded like dust. Revealing a mess of clothes, broken drawers and Loki standing in the corner of the room. 

You stared at the real Loki with a smug grin then returned the stone back to your pocket. “Ahh there you are.” You gently called, walking over to him slowly. “I shouldn’t have given you that.” He whispered, stiffening as you got closer.  
“And yet,” You stood in front of him, your eyes adjusting to the dark corner he lurked in, “You did. Causing mischief even to yourself it seems.” He hums at your response and you look for his eyes, finding small glistening orbs. Lifting your hands to his face, you caress his cheeks and feel him shiver at your touch. Your fingertips find wet trails from his eyes and it breaks your heart. You wipe them away and delicately say his name before planting small kisses where your hands were. A shaky breath leaves his lungs and he lets you bring him into the light of the window. His eyes are puffed and red, and you can tell he’s been pulling at his hair- no longer as sleek as the demigod normally prefers it. He looks down and doesn’t let you lift his head up. “You shouldn’t be around me.” He mumbles. You lightly comb his hair with your fingers,  
“And why is that?” His hands quickly grip your wrists and he glares at you, you flinch slightly at the sudden movement.  
“Because I’m a monster. A war criminal. A-” He hesitates, staring into your eyes.  
“A mass murderer?” You ask. His face changes, knowing Thor told you. His eyes go wide and you see more tears begin.   
“Yes.” He utters. You continue to gaze at him as lovingly as you can.   
“So is Thor. And Nat.” Loki huffs at your statement.  
“It’s not the same.”  
“Sure it is- Nat was ordered by her country to commit those acts. Thor acted on the belief it was the right thing to do to protect Asgard. You were tortured and brainwashed into attacking New York.” Loki pulls away from you and walks towards the bed. “Stop punishing yourself for something you weren’t in control of!” You shouted, a little too loud. He froze in place, his back to you. You sighed and walked over to him, leaning your head on his back and wrapping your arms around his waist. “You need to break away the chains that are binding you, my love. You’ve done so much to turn yourself around since then and I’ve been so proud of you. We all make mistakes and you need to learn to forgive yourself for yours.” You gently kiss his shoulder and he sighs quietly, lifting his arm to let you in. You move around to be chest to chest; he places his hands on your waist and you move your arms to wrap around his neck. Giving him a big smile, you tilt your head to leave light kisses along his jawline. As you stop, he moves his head to look at you, “You deserve better than to be with me.” He whispers, barely audible. You tut at him, eyebrows furrowed,  
“Don’t be so silly, you give me everything, I’ll always be with you.” You place a small kiss on his lips. “It’s what I’m living for.”  
“There are some who believe that to be a terrible mistake.” He replies, his eyes flicking between yours, looking for any signs that you believe it too. “Do you think it’s a mistake to be with me?” You countered, he raised his eyebrows and his mouth opened slightly.  
“Never. You keep me grounded whilst also making me feel god-like. I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
“It’s settled then.” You declare, a lopsided grin spreads on Loki’s face. “It’s me and you. In this together, and no one else can take part or have a say. Deal?”  
“Deal.” He grins, before pulling you into a deep kiss.


End file.
